Tiempo de rebeldia
by gaby coaquira
Summary: Cuando no queres vivir en un mundo injusto y luchar por lo que queres es tiempo de rebeldia


Hola a todos esta es una adaptación de la serie "rebelde Way"  
  
Como Manuel Aguirre: Harry Potter  
  
Como Pablo Bustamante: Draco Malfoy  
  
Como Mia Colucci: Hermione Granger  
  
Como Maritza Spiritto: Marina De Souza  
  
Como Felicitas y Vico: Parvarti Patil y Lavander Brown  
  
Como Luna y Lujan: Ginni Weasley y Luna loovegood  
  
Como Tomas y Guido: Blaise Zabini y Goyle  
  
Como Francisco y Marcos: Seamus y Deán  
  
Como Franco Colucci: Franco Granger  
  
Como Sonia Rey: Jewel Patrick  
  
Como Sergio Bustamante: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Bueno otra cosa mas es que este año en Hogwarts Luna loovegood entra becada y ella y Ginni van en el mismo año que Hermione , Hermione es sangre pura , es millonaria y la más popular de todo Hogwarts pero se lleva muy mal con Draco porque no sabe porque la odia, Ron aunque no lo puse es hermano gemelo de Ginni, Marina es nueva , y el trío Fantástico de Hogwarts no existe, Hogwarts es una elite donde solo van los hijos de las familias más ricas aunque Ron, Ginni, y Luna son Becados.  
  
Capitulo 1:De vuelta a Hogwarts  
  
Luna se encontraba dando vueltas en la estación de tren buscando él anden 9 y ¾ donde tomaría el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería donde había recibido una beca ya que la cuota era muy alta rondaba alrededor de los 2.000 galeones por mes, Luna se acerca a una chica de pelo castaño casi rubio que llevaba un pescador de jean ajustado, una musculosa con manga solo de un lado que tenia letras en fucsia y unas zapatillas blancas (como esas que parecen zuecos) tenia el pelo muy largo y liso Recogido en un gancho.  
  
-Hola te puedo hacer una pregunta -pregunto Luna a la chica de cabellos castaños  
  
-obvio-contesto  
  
-sabes donde queda él anden 9 y ¾  
  
-si vas a Hogwarts ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí  
  
-¿sos becada no?  
  
-si ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
- y por el peinadito y la ropita. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Luna loovegood ¿y vos?  
  
-Hermione Granger pero me dicen May  
  
-¿Granger? Tu papa no es dueño de la empresa que creo la saeta de fuego, ex auror y actual ministro de magia.  
  
-el mismo pero nunca escuche el apellido loovegood  
  
- a eso es porque soy huérfana y me gane una beca  
  
-pero no diste el examen de ingreso  
  
-no es una beca especial  
  
-bueno bye-dijo dudosa May  
  
-chao  
  
En ese momento May se dirigió a encontrarse con sus amigas cuando choco con algo o alguien.  
  
-ay-se quejo May  
  
-perdón- se disculpo cierto ojiverde -sorry ....  
  
-Harry ,Harry Potter-se presento  
  
-que tonta como no me di cuenta  
  
-bueno no me importa pasar de ser percibido de ves en cuando  
  
-vas a Hogwarts no te había visto antes  
  
-pero yo a vos si quien no sabe en Hogwarts quien es Hermione Granger  
  
-bueno un placer conocerte....bye- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla  
  
-chao-dijo esto mientras pensaba"no es tan hueca como pensé es muy agradable" mientras pensaba esto se le estaba acercando alguien.  
  
-Hey Harry hermano como estas-lo saludo Ron  
  
-Bien como pasaste el verano  
  
-mas o menos decime que paso  
  
-?????????  
  
-Que paso con Hermione- mientras le decía esto se acercaron Deán y Seamus -Hola chicos- saludo Deán  
  
-¿Que onda con May?- insistió Ron  
  
-¿Qué pasa con May?- pregunto Seamus  
  
-No pasa nada solo hable con Hermione no hable con un dios  
  
-QUE-gritaron los tres al unísono  
  
-Harry, May es la chica más cotizada de todo Hogwarts-dijo Seamus  
  
*******EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ESTACION********* -Hola no me piensan saludar- dijo cierto Slytherin  
  
-........-(silencio)  
  
-Que-no pudo continuar se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando a ella- oh ya veo la miran la verdad no sé que le ven en Hogwarts hay mejores-parece que ya habían reaccionado  
  
-La verdad yo no se porque no te gusta tiene esas piernas, esa carita de ángel, ese pelo.esos pechos, ese cuerpo- dijo Blaise  
  
-No podes negar que tiene el cuerpo y la cara más lindos de todo Hogwarts- continuo Goyle  
  
-Lo que sea vamos que se hace tarde y no tengo tiempo de ver como deliran por Hermione -Lo que sea van a ver que May es Mia-dijo Blaise  
  
-Vamos tengo mejores cosas que hacer que mirar a barbies descerebradas- reitero Draco la verdad que a Draco también le parecía atractiva  
  
Ya estaban frente al muro y vieron a una chica con el pelo teñido de rosa un sombrero de lana de color celeste y azul lentes amarillos con borde negro una pollera larga de jean zapatillas negras y una remera de tiritas de color fucsia que estaba apunto de atravesar la pared.  
  
-Si te apuras un poco, mejor- dijo secamente Draco  
  
-Perdón pero es que soy nueva y me da un poco de miedo  
  
-Es verdad no te había visto-dijo de mejor humor Draco  
  
-Bueno me presento soy Marina de Souza  
  
-Draco Malfoy -dijo dando le la mano  
  
-Bueno me ayudas  
  
-Esta bien  
  
*****EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ESTACION*********  
  
-Hello -saludo animadamente Hermione  
  
-Hello May -saludaron Parvarti y Lavander al mismo tiempo  
  
-Chicas tengo un montón de ideas para el equipo de coreo y para los trajes- dijo mostrándoles un cuaderno con dibujos  
  
Así continuaron su camino hasta él anden hablando de moda, chicos y como pasaron el verano, en él anden se encontraron con Harry y sus amigos, y decidieron pasar juntos cosa que alegro a los varones cuando subieron al expreso se separaron. ********May, Lav y Par ************************** -Son lindos ¿no?-dijo parvarti  
  
-si la verdad me pareció muy caballeroso que cargaran nuestro equipaje- comento Hermione  
  
-Él más lindo es Harry-dijo Lavander terminando en un suspiro  
  
-¡Te gusta Harry!¡Te gusta Harry¡-gritaron Hermione y Lavander al mismo tiempo  
  
-Griten mas fuerte para que todo Hogwarts las oiga  
  
-Bueno sorry pero entonces te gusta  
  
-Dale te gusta sí o no  
  
-Bueno sí me gusta-admitió Lavander  
  
-Y entonces que vas a hacer-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Top secret Y ustedes quien les gusta-dijo mirando a Hermione  
  
-A mi nadie-respondió  
  
-a mi me gusta Draco y estoy dispuesta a todo-dijo Parvarti  
  
-¡Que!-grito Lavander-pero ese no era para May  
  
-No ya le pregunte y dijo que no pasa nada  
  
-Si ya fue y si le gusta esta bien porque feo no es-dijo May  
  
Hello les gusto, lo odiaron acepto criticas ,tomatazos , sugerencias de todo bueno contáctenme mi msn es mia_caceres@hotmail.com recuerden que esto va a ser un Draco/ Hermione y un Harry/ Marina  
Mia (de Black)miembro de la orden siriusiana 


End file.
